KA Switch!
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: Giannini slipped and the 'upgraded' Ten-Year Bazooka fell on Tsuna. What Reborn expected was a TYL Tsuna but what really came was still the 'same' Tsuna but only different. On the other hand, our Tsuna fell on a desk and chair and when he went outside to the hallway, he meets Hibari, Yamamoto and weirdly a silent, and slow-speaking Ryohei. REST OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Tell me about yourself

**This takes place after the latest (and sadly last) arc of Reborn! Manga.**

**Full Summary**

_Giannini slipped and the ''upgraded'' Ten-Year Bazooka fell on Tsuna. What Reborn expected was a TYL Tsuna but what really came was still the ''same'' Tsuna but only__different. On the other hand, our Tsuna fell on a desk and chair and when he went outside to the hallway, he meets Hibari, Yamamoto and weirdly a silent, and slow-speaking Ryohei. Trapped in these alternate universes, they must find a way to get our two Tsunas back to their own universe. (NOT YAOI. NO PAIRINGS)_

* * *

It was normal Saturday morning when the doorbell to the Sawada household rang. Nana opened the door and saw a small man in a round-like machine. When Tsuna went down from his room to check who it was, he knew it to be none other than Giannini.

"Giannini!" Tsuna shouted. Nana, realizing that these two are familiar, smiled.

"Oh my, you know Tsuna? Well then come on in." she motioned him to come in.

"Thank you very much." And Nana bowed and went back to hanging clothes on the liner. "It has been such a long time, Juudaime." Giannini said. It has certainly been a long time since they last met… Somewhat.

"Uh… yeah… Wait… NO!" Tsuna shouted. Which made Giannini flinch for a second.

"Umm… What is it Juudaime?" he asked as he held out his hand shaking

"I mean, why are you here? Did Reborn invite you?" He replied with an apologetic tone

"Yes I did. That aside, Tsuna, could you at least move I can't go down." Behind Tsuna appeared a little baby in a mafia suit and a fedora hat.

"Hiiieee! Reborn! When did you get there? Uh… Woah!" Tsuna fell down from the staircase and just in time, Giannini dodged the fall.

"Oh good." Reborn said while smirking as he went down the staircase and went to the living room. Just before entering the living room he said "Oh, and if you need me I will be in there."

"Ok." Tsuna and Giannini replied. They watched him as he enter the living room and when he was out of sight, they turned to each other. Giannini offered a hand to help Tsuna up.

When he turned his attention again back to Giannini, he wasn't there. He looked to his side and he saw him coming into the living room.

"Ah Matte! Giannini!" he said following him

Inside the living room was awkward silence. Tsuna was just there sitting infront of Reborn who's reading a magazine and Giannini was behind him 'upgrading' Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka. Tsuna watched Giannini as he worked from behind and he knew how much concentration he put in his work although Tsuna had some doubts about the finishing product. Giannini was inspired by his future self when Tsuna came back from the future. Each small sound Tsuna would make, Giannini would stop for a second and then continued working.

"Nyahahaha! You can't catch me!" shouted Lambo as he entered the room with Ipin. Giannini, being surprised and all, accidentally let go of the bazooka which sent it flying towards Tsuna. "Juudaime/ Dame-Tsuna!" shouted Giannini and Reborn. It hit Tsuna and he disappeared as pink smoke came out. Luckily, there weren't any other victims. The two waited for the TYL Tsuna to appear but what did appear was the same Tsuna. 'Same'

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he stood up. "Reborn?" He turned to Reborn who stood there in surprise.

"Why am I at home? I should be at school right?" He turned to Reborn who was deep in thought. _What is this? It's Tsuna at the same time it isn't. He doesn't this tone of voice ever. Unless of course, he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode.__**(He was using the deep voice)**_

Then Nana, Tsuna's mother came in wondering what was all the ruckus about. "Tsu-kun? Is the something the matter?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of his mother "Mother…"

Nana's face tilted in confusion in hearing the word Mother come out from his mouth instead of Mom. She laughed it off "Oh! Ahahaha! Are you okay Tsu-kun? You seem to be a little off today."

"You're smiling…" Tsuna muttered. His eyes were getting teary until Reborn interrupted

"Don't worry about it Mama. It's something I just told him to do." Nana again tilted her head and put it straight again and smiled. "Oh okay! It's nice to see Tsu-kun listen to his tutor." And she went back to hanging clothes while humming a song. **(Let's just say it's Listen to the Stereo… Love that song!)**

Tsuna turned to Reborn, wiping off the tears that were forming in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this Reborn?" he asked with a straight and serious face

At the sight, Reborn got serious too. He asked Giannini to leave and so he did. He turned back to Tsuna and said "Think of this as a test Tsuna, First of all… tell me all about yourself… Everything."

Reborn was suspecting something and to add more to it. It's been more than 5 minutes.

* * *

- As for our usual Tsuna-

"Ahhh!" Tsuna screamed as he fell on a desk and a chair also leaving pink smoke.

"Sawada?" the old man in front of a board asked with concern.

"Juudaime?" asked a silver-haired guy as he leaned forward on his desk

"Tsuna-kun?" a red-head with bandages asked with concern

"A-Ahhh! Sorry!" Tsuna shouted with his eyes closed. **(So it's like this DX) **When he opened his eyes, he saw all of his classmates' attentions were directed at him. He began to sweat in the awkward moment he just created.

_Huh?! Something tells me I should get out of here now… Maybe I should. _Tsuna thought

"Umm! I have to go to the bathroom!" Tsuna rushed out to the hallway. _It's a school day? _He wondered.

.

. Meanwhile back in the classroom, the students were murmuring to themselves

"That was weird."

"Yeah… What's with Tsuna and his clothes?"

"Is Juudaime sick? His voice sounded weird."

"Somehow… He looked… pathetic…"

"Tsuna-kun…"

.Back to our usual Tsuna.

Tsuna was walking down the hallway until he saw Hibari. In fear of getting bitten to death he ran past him.

"Ah wait! " He shouted but Tsuna didn't hear him.

Tsuna kept running until he bumped into a tall guy which made Tsuna fall to the cold floor. "O-oww… Sorry!" When Tsuna looked up it was Yamamoto, Tsuna's eyes widened with relief "Ah Takes-" Yamamoto's eyebrow twitched and at the same time a mouth went over Tsuna's mouth.

"Sorry. We will go back to class now." The person who had his hand over Tsuna's mouth said. Tsuna identified the person to be a guy. He dragged Tsuna to a corner where they were out of sight, he whispered to him

"That thing you did back there was crazy." His hand was still over Tsuna's mouth but not Tsuna's eyes, he could clearly see the person right in front of him was Ryohei.

"Mphhrfff!" _Onii-san?! _

"Ah sorry, Tsuna." Ryohei said removing his hand from his mouth. _Tsuna? _

"Umm… Why?" was all Tsuna could say. Then behind Ryohei appeared Reborn.

"Reborn?!" shouted Tsuna. Ryohei and Reborn exchanged looks at each other and nodded

"For one thing, keep quiet." Reborn said with a dangerous look in his eyes

"Plus, Tsuna… Are you sick? You… sound weird" Ryohei said slowly which confused Tsuna since Ryohei would usually shout out EXTREMES and would speak straightforwardly not slowly. Tsuna then realized. _It's been more than 5 minutes right? Wait, this ain't the future. I just noticed! _Tsuna shouted in his mind. Reborn just stared at Tsuna, observing him.

Reborn cleared his throat, directing his attention to him. "Think of this as a test Tsuna… Tell me about yourself… Everything."

- Then both Tsunas replied with an "Eh?"

**Please review!**


	2. I'm Tsuna

**Omatase-shimashta!**

Tsuna, who was hit by the 10-year bazooka, is now at the school's hallway with two other people, Reborn and Ryohei. Weirdly enough, Ryohei is speaking slowly, and o-so silently. Though he looks the same. Tsuna wondered where he is. Of course not just Namimori Middle School, but where in time and space…

.

Tsuna just looked at Ryohei and Reborn in confusion. "Eh?"

Reborn repeated once more "Tell me about yourself Tsuna…"

Ryohei just stood there with Reborn on his shoulder waiting for an answer.

_Even though I don't know where I am, if Reborn's here that means I'm still in the mafia. It won't hurt to tell him the stuff he already knows _thought Tsuna.

"I'm No-Good Tsuna who was chosen to become the Vongola Decimo despite my low grades and low ability in almost everything…" Reborn and Ryohei were surprised to hear his description about himself. _No-good. _Their Tsuna is different but then again, this Tsuna is different. They continued to listen and observe Tsuna as he continues to tell them about himself…

"… and I have 6 guard- no 7 guardians. Each of them having their own ring either of storm, sun, lightning, rain, and cloud. Two of those people have the Mist ring. " Reborn and Ryohei nodded

"My family consists of three people, me, mom…" _Mom? _Ryohei thought. "… and dad…" _Dad? _Reborn thought.

"Hmmmm… Haha! I think those are the only stuff what I think would be useful to you but yeah that's it…" Tsuna awkwardly laughed as he put his hand to the back of his head.

_Eh… Maybe what he was looking for were things he didn't know… _Tsuna sweatdropped at the sudden realization

Reborn stared at Tsuna for a while and then said as he got off from Ryohei's shoulder, "Ryohei, go back to class. I'll take over from here."

A second later, Ryohei bowed "Well then, I'll be going."

_Tsuna sure is acting weird… Hmm… I'll ask Gokudera and Enma about this later. _Ryohei thought as he ran back to his classroom.

Reborn and Tsuna watched the retreating figure of Ryohei and when he was out of sight, Reborn turned to Tsuna.

"Let's go, we're going home…" Reborn said going ahead of Tsuna

"Uh… Hah… Ok…"

At Home

Reborn went ahead inside the house and slowly walked up to Tsuna's room. Tsuna followed.

"Don't make mother notice you. If she finds out you're not at school… I don't know." Reborn said. Tsuna nodded and wondered why Reborn called his mom, mother and not mama like he always do.

They entered Tsuna's room and it shocked Tsuna. His bed, desk, table, and closet were in the same placement but he didn't expect to see so many books on the desk and some beside his bed . He took the book that was lying on the floor and read the cover page.

"Taking Math to the next level: Lvl… 900?!"

Reborn went and sat at his desk and gave Tsuna a look then to the table in front of him. Tsuna, getting the message, sat.

"Well… I'll skip right to the point, my theory is that you are from a parallel universe." Reborn looked at Tsuna who sat there, surprised at what he knew and realized, the shocking truth. "Parallel Universe?" Tsuna looked around his room as he whispered to himself "…so that's why." And so, Reborn's theory has been proven right.

Reborn cleared his throat as he continued to speak "Ehem… Well, since you are in OUR world there is nothing we can do except wait until your world, where it all started right?" And Tsuna nodded.

"… until your world does something. In the meantime, you will have to live in this world. You should hide the fact that you are from another world, except from me and Ryohei…." Reborn scanned Tsuna again whose atmosphere is totally different, soft, bright, and a big load of _dame-ness. _

"But I think that would be really hard to do, since it's… it's uh… you…" Reborn smirked. Tsuna's brow twitched in annoyance and stood up making a lot of noise "What was that for Rebor-?!" He was interrupted by Reborn putting a piece of tape over his mouth.

"Don't make a lot of noises Dame-Tsuna."

A vein popped out of Tsuna's head but then disappeared after. His expression then became absolute defeat with a sweatdrop over his head. He put his hands on his head and knelt down looking down to the ground

_Ughh… I haven't even stayed here for long and this Reborn's already calling me Dame-Tsuna… … Heck, there's no difference between this Reborn and the other Reborn I have! It would be a miracle if he wasn't as sadistic. _Tsuna thought

Reborn, reading his thoughts/reaction smirked and it caught Tsuna's attention as he turned around "Sadly, Dame-Tsuna, I'm probably the most sadistic person here."

Tsuna got teary-eyed as he screamed in his head _NO WAY!_

Reborn was entertained at Tsuna's reaction and thought _Hmph… This Tsuna is much more entertaining than the one we have. Maybe having the No-Good type isn't so bad after all._

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Tsuna, sat in 'his' living room alone with Reborn as he asked him about himself

"Eh?" he replied

Reborn repeated now with a look "Don't make me repeat myself." Tsuna gulped. He took a deep breath and started to talk. "I am Tsuna whom you chose to be Vongola Decimo." Reborn continued to listen

"… though I was isolated by everyone else in class because of my high abilities and talents." Reborn raised a brow

"I know a lot of people and most of my closest friends were my guardians. I had 7 guardians, each of them having a ring either storm, sun, lightning, rain, and cloud. One of the rings, the Mist Ring is shared by two people."

Tsuna's serious expression then turned to a sad one as he looked down to the ground and it didn't go unnoticed by Reborn "My family consists of two people… Me and mother." Reborn's mood darkened. _Iemitsu… _He thought

"That's all I can give you for now." Tsuna's looked straight at Reborn returning back to his serious self as well as Reborn, returned back to his usual aura. After a few calculations in his head, he sighed and looked back at Tsuna "Hah… I hate to break it to you, but I believe you're in a parallel universe. You're in our universe. That would explain Mama's different personality."

"Mama?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion

"You're in a different world. Get used to it. To get you back to your own world, that I don't know. I can't risk another problem if we use the Ten-Year Bazooka." Tsuna just nodded

Reborn smirked at him "What kind of person am I in your world?" Tsuna returned with a sweatdropped. A second later, Tsuna sighed and said "He's just the same…" in an annoyed way.

"Aww.. Ain't that sad. Well, I don't care if you tell everybody in this world who are except for the Mafia part... You know, a person from the parallel universe. Except for Mama and Iemitsu." Reborn went back to his usual self

"Iemitsu… You mean…" Tsuna stood up in shock

"Yes, your dad." Reborn replied. Tsuna's big eyes were widened as he stood there in disbelief. After a few moments of silence, Tsuna finally calmed down. He looked at Reborn and said "I'll go to my room if it's still in the same place. Have you got anything else to tell me?"

Reborn replied as Tsuna was about to leave the living room "No… Nothing come to mind."

"Ok." And Tsuna left to his room which was apparently in the same spot leaving Reborn behind back at the living room.

"Wow… That Tsuna is interesting, he has respect. At least, more respect than our Tsuna. Maybe an interesting serious type will make things around it much much more interesting Hehehe..." Reborn smirked and put out an evillious aura that never failed to catch the attentions of the other people inside the house.

Tsuna's room

Tsuna shivered as he felt a scary aura downstairs. He opened the door to his room and saw that it was all in the same place. Same bed placement, desk, and table placement. It was also full like his room which was full of books but this room… Ummm… Full of mess. Tsuna turned blue…

"This is the other me's room?"

A certain drawer in his desk caught his attention. He opened it and was surprised to see the failed test papers hidden in it.

15… 0… 0… 30… 0… 6 … 9… A high amount of papers with low numbers. Tsuna looked at one of the test papers and sighed "What will my life be now?"


	3. Something Weird

**Saa-teh! We shall be continuing the third chapter of the story called Switch! **

**MUST READ! **

**Tsuna = our Tsuna**

**Tsunayoshi = serious, parallel world Tsuna**

**First name= Dame-Tsuna's world**

**Last name= serious Tsunayoshi's world**

**Arcobaleno/one name only =" I'll be very careful" :D**

.

Two days later…

Right in front of Tsuna's house stands three teens in uniforms. The silver-haired dude was about to ring the doorbell until Reborn appeared in front of them

"Good morning! Reborn-san!" The teen with the silver-hair, Hayato bowed at the baby. Beside him were Takeshi and Enma who also said their greetings.

Reborn turned to Enma and asked "Enma? What are you doing here?" Enma fidgeted a bit and smiled back at Reborn

"To pick up Tsuna-kun…"

Takeshi who had his hands behind his head laughed "Haha! It was kinda surprising! We met by chance on the way here…"

"And he said he wanted to come with us to pick up Juudaime…" Hayato continued. He then added "By the way, where is Juudaime?"

Reborn smirked, "He's at school."

Enma's face went all blank. Takeshi's still laughed. Hayato shouted out in surprise "Hah? You mean… He's early?!"

Reborn nodded

"Haha! Why Hayato? Is that a bad thing?" Takeshi grinned

"No but…" Hayato looked down to the ground "but…" Reborn could see water drops on the ground. Finally, Hayato looked up and pulled his hand into a fist while biting his lower lip "I wish I was with Juudaime! Not only that, he has made an accomplishment! I'm so proud of Juudaime!" They just sweatdropped at this as Takeshi looked at the time on his watch.

"Ah! Let's go! We're gonna be late! Hibari's might bite us all to death again." Takeshi went ahead

"Ah! Wait!" Enma followed, stumbling every other step until he finally could run properly

"Hey guys! Tch! If you excuse us, Reborn-san." Hayato bowed for one last time and followed the other two, leaving Reborn there to smirk and laugh.

"Hehe… I wonder what their reaction will be when they see Tsuna (Tsunayoshi). Oh what's more, there's a test. In Math to be exact… Hehehehehe… Hmm… I wonder how our Tsuna's(Tsuna) doing in the other world. Whatever, he won't die but if he does, I will kill him."

.

Somehow, that sent a shiver to Tsuna's spine in the other world.

Tsunayoshi's room

"What is it?" said Reborn (other world) as he pointing a green gun beside Tsuna's forehead who was reading math books, and trying to solve equations

"Ah, nothing…" Tsuna continued to read the math book

_That was weird. It feels like the Reborn in my world is cursing me… Haah. I don't wanna know. Are they even doing something to get me back? I bet that Reborn's having fun. Both from my world and here. _Tsuna thought at the same time turning blue.

Reborn beside him, clicked his gun which made Tsuna shriek

"Hurry up… You better answer this question if we're gonna keep your identity a secret. You're not even finished the first question!"

"Ah! Hai! I'm sorry!" Though Tsuna still said that, he still couldn't answer the question. Reborn sighed and put his free hand on his face

_How much of a dame-Tsuna is he?_

.

Back to Tsuna's world

Tsunayoshi sat in his seat reading a book quietly while his classmates stood at the back of the classroom whispering.

_Is that really Dame-Tsuna?_

_He's early…_

_Dame-Tsuna's reading a book!_

The annoying whispers weren't whispers at all for Tsunayoshi. Trying to keep his calmness, his classmates kept whispering and whispering. Much to his annoyance, he stood up and was about to shout to them but was interrupted by three people entering the classroom out of breath.

"Ma- ah…. Made… it!" Enma panted leaning on the door. Beside him was Takeshi who was panting at the same time laughing "Hahah-haaaah… That was home run!"

In front of them was Hayato who was also out of breath "Shut up Baseball idiot! I... still have to find Juu… Juudaime!" He spotted a familiar brunette who stood there in shock.

Tsunayoshi expected this. He knew that they were going to be different. Still, he never knew how much impact it would cause him seeing a different Hayato-kun, Enma-kun and… a laughing Takeshi?!

Frozen by the surprise, Enma and Hayato ran to Tsunayoshi while Takeshi was right behind them. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and the teacher went inside. The teacher placed his bag on the desk and put out a bunch of papers.

"Ready for the test?" He said while holding the papers up.

Students went back to their seats as they groaned, whined about having a test and some not studying for it. Before Hayato went back to his seat he whispered to Tsunayoshi

"Juudaime, if you need any help just look back to my seat and I'll give you the answers." Tsunayoshi could just sweatdrop at what he said then both went back to their seat.

The teacher distributed the papers and they all started. Hayato finished right away and wagged his tail as he waited for his precious Juudaime to turn around. But he didn't. Tsunayoshi was just there, looking over his test sheet and after a thorough look at it he took his pencil and began to answer full speed. His mind was full of thoughts as he answered the questions

_I knew that I'm in a parallel world. I knew that this would happen. But, I never knew how much of an impact it would be. _

And he slammed the pencil down and passed the paper back to his teacher. Murmurs were heard all over the place. Even the teacher was shocked.

There were murmurs saying

_He passed it in on time?!... He actually got the answers… _

Or

_He probably got it all wrong…_

Even Takeshi and Enma were shocked that they're companion (Since they usually/always fail the tests) actually passed it to the teacher 20 minutes after it started. Hayato, on the other hand, was shooting flowers everywhere while he wagged his tail at full speed that his seat started to burn.

_Juudaime! You're so awesome… I'm proud of you! _He thought in his mind, though still waiting for Tsunayoshi to turn his direction but never did. Tsunayoshi simply sat down in his desk and crossed his arms, leaned on his chair, and slept.

.

After class, it was free period and it was getting too noisy for Tsunayoshi. Before he could even leave and before his friends could approach him, his classmates went ahead. They pushed Tsunayoshi back to his chair started to crowd around him.

"Oy! Dame-Tsuna, are you okay?" shouted one classmates with a traumatized face

"You were early… and passed in your test after Gokudera-san!" another said with a smile on his face

"Did you really answer all of the questions?" Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's friend asked him with an unsatisfied and disbelieving face

Tsunayoshi scoffed and then smirked. "Obviously." was all he said. With that single word, all speech was disabled.

_Please wait for a minute…_

"OK! Leave Juudaime alone or I'll blast you all away! Can't you see you're bothering him?" shouted Hayato pushing them aside.

"Sorry!" Takeshi bowed to one side of the crowd. Enma was right behind him, walking slowly as he entered the crowd. Finally the crowd dispersed and it was now the usual group + Kyoko and Hana.

.

Other World

Tsuna spent two nights, and two days, missing a day in school and trying to keep up with the current knowledge of the Tsunayoshi in that world. Of course, it did not go unnoticed by Namimori Middle School. His absence sent worries to his friends, and teachers and sent a feeling of victory to those who wanted to surpass Tsunayoshi, who is in fact in the other world.

.

Tsunayoshi's Room

Before Tsuna knew it, he had circles under his eyes. He had to answer every question right in which he didn't. Reborn spent the whole time sighing, facepalming himself, and/or pushing Tsuna to the max. Still though, he never expected him to be this dame.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! "Hello?"_

* * *

What was his other self thinking? Giving him the responsibility of being Vongola Decimo. He was about to let the kid rest until a loud voice called for him

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! GET DOWN HERE!"It was Mrs. Sawada, Tsunayoshi's mother. Or Sawada Nana's counterpart.

Tsuna flinched and slowly stood up and slowly opened the door in fright.

"RIGHT NOW!" She shouted. Tsuna then was at the stairs and he saw Mrs. Sawada, at the bottom of it. You could see she was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. She was crossing her arms and tapping her foor looking at Tsuna with a very bad frown.

"Umm… Y-yes?" Tsuna could barely hold it his tears from coming out. What's more, he could barely hold himself from fainting due to lack of sleep. He was wobbly and was about to fall down on his right until Mrs. Sawada came up to him and slapped him to the left. Well, that woke him up.

Reborn was still in Tsunayoshi's room listening to every move that they make. He's eyes were covered by his fedora hat while clenching his fist, wondering what to do.

.

"I got a call from Nami-Middle. And they said you skipped school?! What now? Why? Don't make any more problems than what I have now!" Mrs. Sawada shouted at Tsuna who was on the floor looking up at in fright.

Mrs. Sawada sighed. She put her two fingers on the bridge of her nose and said with a shaky voice "Please… Tsuna… I beg of you please don't make my problems any worse. It's been hard ever since he-" she shook her head and went down the stairs without saying a word.

Tsuna sat on the ground touching the spot where she slapped him and watching her as she went down the stairs. Reborn just walked up to him with his head down and whispered "Sorry…" which caught Tsuna's attention.

_He is kinda different even just a little bit. _He thought

Tsuna stood up and smiled at Reborn "What was that Reborn? You're so not you! Pfft… Hahaha! I should've taken a recording of that then I'll show it to our Reborn!"

Reborn just smirked at him and took his shapeshifting lizard, Leon and put him in his hand as he changed to a gun. He pointed it towards Tsuna and said "Heh… You sure have some guts, telling me all that. I was thinking of letting you rest but that thought already passed. This time I will have you work 2x more. It might affect your school attendance but it's okay."

Tsuna turned blue and fainted. Reborn raised an eyebrow and sighed as he dragged Tsuna back to Tsunayoshi's room. Little did they know that Mrs. Sawada was listening to their conversation. She had both of her hands over her mouth crying. She thought these words. _Tsuna… My own Tsuna… smiled! _

_._

At School (Tsunayoshi's world)

Gokudera and Kozato were talking amongst to each other wondering where their friend went while walking down the hallways

"I wonder where Tsuna-kun went… He's been absent for a day. It really unTsuna-like right? Gokudera-kun?"Kozato turned to Gokudera who was carrying a bouquet of flowers. "What are you doing, Gokudera-kun?"

"Juudaime has never been absent in school… Not to mention he was acting weird last time. He must've been kidnapped by aliens and…" He began to talk nonstop. Kozato just turned and there he saw Hibari walking towards them.

"… Juudaime must've been experimented by them! They injected him with some dangerous potion and it must've killed him the next day!" Gokudera continued to talk bothering the students around them

Enma turned to Hibari "Do you know what happened to Tsuna-kun?"

"Hm?" Hibari raised a brow

"He was absent today so I thought something must've happened to him since he doesn't skip school… Ever." Kozato was getting ticked off as Gokudera kept talking.

"*sniff *sniff… I'm so sorry Juudaim-Eh?!" Kozato punched him on the head

"Shut up you idiot!" Kozato shouted at him.

"What was that for? That hurt you know!" Gokudera shouted back at him holding the part where he was hit. Hibari was ignored…

"I saw…" Kozato and Gokudera continue to argue

"Tsuna…" Kozato and Gokudera continue to argue

"running in the hallway once…" Kozato and Gokudera continued to argue. Hibari sighed and left the comedy duo.

_Hah… Ignored again…_

.

Back to Tsunayoshi's room 

"Yosh… It should be good enough to cover your identity, right? Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn turned to Tsuna who was already sleeping. Reborn smiled and took a blanket to cover him.

"You will have to come to school tomorrow and don't forget to act serious. You've been at home for almost a week and its Friday tomorrow. Are you listening? Of course not…" Reborn then yawned and went to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for those who reviewed! *BOWS***


	4. Tsunayoshi Life

**I forgot to give credits/thanks to Paigecat – san for helping me not make this story confusing. Although when doing parallel worlds, that should've been in mind. Hehe! ^_^ I'm so stupid. ;P Teehee!**

**Well for Paige cat-san - *BOWS* arigato guzaimasu!**

* * *

"Well?" asked Hana as she tapped her foot on the ground as she crossed her arms. It was a normal Monday for everyone if you left out the fact that their classmate, dame-Tsuna actually came early and passed the test waaayy before the due time.

* * *

**(A/N: At the end of the previous chapter, I did a timeskip in Tsunayoshi's world that it was Thursday night and this part is like a pretimeskip to Monday when it was after Tsunayoshi passed in his test. Did I get anybody confused? Sorry!)**

* * *

"Huh?" Tsunayoshi said looking at Hana with a confused yet serious face. He looked at the people surrounding him one by one. Kyoko, Hana, Hayato, Takeshi, and then Enma. But mostly he eyed the tall baseball player.

_My other self is weird, making friends with this guy… _Tsunayoshi thought.

"What happened to you? You're suddenly really quiet and I'm still expecting an answer from you!" Hana shouted.

"Don't yell at Juudaime like that, or else I'll blow you away!" shouted Hayato as he pulled out his dynamites. Tsunayoshi took this as a big danger (because it is) but he didn't overeact, so he stood up slowly and put his hand over Hayato's shoulder and said

"Gokudera-kun…" Hayato, Takeshi and Enma furrowed their eyebrows. After a few seconds of Tsunayoshi looking into Hayato's eyes, Hayato finally put his dynamites down.

"Ok… I will put them down now Juudaime." Hayato said as looked down to the ground with a disappointed face. Then Tsunayoshi held out his hand motioning Hayato to give it to him and so he did.

"You shouldn't do that. You should let me handle it." He said holding them the way Hayato was holding it and lighting them. (Dynamite in between each finger)

"Ok… Wait, WHAT?!" Hayato said in surprise

"Oy, Tsuna that's dangerous!" Takeshi shouted

"Tsuna-kun?" Enma and Kyoko said in unison

"O- oy… Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?" Hana said while backing up. She slightly turned blue.

After getting the reactions he wanted, Tsunayoshi put the dynamites down and unlighting them. He threw them back to Hayato who stared at Tsunayoshi.

"Juudaime?" he asked with confusion

"It was a joke…" Tsunayoshi said while putting on a straight face. They all sighed in relief at the same time were weirded out by what he said along with a straight face.

"Haah… Haha! I never thought you make a joke especially about that!" Takeshi grinned

"You're right!" smiled Kyoko. Tsunayoshi eyed her for a moment then back to the other three boys. Enma went in front of Tsunayoshi and checked his forehead with his hand.

"What is it?" Tsunayoshi asked.

Enma furrowed his eyebrows "Are you sick? Your voice is deeper than it was…" He said. He then put his hand back down and added bluntly "Doesn't look like you have one… Is it… Puberty?"

"OK! I don't want to talk about this with guys. Let's go Kyoko." Hana said as she pulled Kyoko away from the group.

"No." He said with a bored face that was saying _'Are you serious?' _Then again, he looked at Takeshi who in turn, tilted his head in wonder.

Much to their surprise, he smirked again. Behind that smirking face of his, his mind was full of thoughts…

_I've never had this much fun in years. Let me see more…_

"I am fine, Kozato-kun." He said. Then Takeshi, Hayato and Enma frowned.

"Oy Tsuna, I thought that you would call us by our names!" Takeshi said while pouting.

"Yeah… You've been calling me by my name from the start too Tsuna-kun." Enma added

"That's right!" Hayato said.

"Sorry, Enma, Hayato and Yamamoto-ku… err… Takeshi." He sighed. That was enough for Takeshi and the others but still bothered that he wasn't saying them with his usual '-kun' and that last part really bothered Takeshi.

Then the next period started. It was Science and much to everyone's surprise, again, when the teacher called for Tsunayoshi up on the board, he was able to answer them. After he sat down, the math teacher from a while ago came barging in and running to Tsunayoshi.

He put his hands on his shoulders and scanned Tsunayoshi.

"Oy, what are you doing old man?" Hayato shouted.

Then the math teacher straightened his back and put two of his fingers on his chin saying "Weird."

"What's wrong sensei?" asked on student.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… He got a perfect score…" he said holding Tsunayoshi's paper out for the student to see.

Then it was chaos. Students tugging at his test paper, and shouting out nonsense about the end of the world. After a minute of chaos, all movement stopped and then they turned to look at Tsunayoshi who was leaning on his palm with a bored face with an extra yawn for effect.

Well, isn't that suspicious as all hell.

"Wow! That's awesome Juudaime!" Hayato said with sparking eyes

"Haha! You did it, Tsuna!" Takeshi still grinning

"Yeah… But it somehow feels like you are a different person…" Enma said. Tsunayoshi twitched when he said that. He smiled at him but not naturally.

"Wha-what are you talking about Enma, of course it's me."

They were satisfied with that answer. After a few more moments, they finally calmed down and went back to Science which is already about to end in 10 minutes. To the whole classroom's joy, the teacher said for an early dismissal for lunch.

.

Tsunayoshi went out alone before Hayato could invite him for lunch. He went ahead to the rooftop and sat down and leaned on the fence.

"Reborn, I know you're there, come out." He said turning to his side

"Oh? So you knew? Since when? " Reborn said coming out from nowhere and towards Tsunayoshi

"Yeah… Since from the start when you hid on the ceiling just on top of my desk." He lazily said

"Hmph… Not bad." He smirked. He then changed to a wondering face "Aren't you gonna tell them about being from a parallel world and such?"

Tsunayoshi smirked "Nope. It's more entertaining this way."

"Oh? I think so too." Reborn replied as he jumped onto Tsunayoshi's shoulder "I think we will get along very well. Now, give me some of Mama's cooking." He said pointing at his bento.

Tsunayoshi sighed "Ok… You know what?" he said as he opened his bento

"What?" He replied

"I think you are a little different from my Reborn." He said earning a smirk from Reborn.

"Really? That's good." He said getting one of the vegetables in his bento while jumping down from his shoulder. When Tsunayoshi took one vegetable from his bento, he started to cry.

"What's wrong? Tsuna?" Reborn asked looking up at him

"No-nothing…" He said wiping his tears but still came falling down.

"Tell me." Reborn said with a serious and demanding voice

"Well, *sniff* it's just that, I've never had Mother's homemade cooking before. I never thought that it would be this delicious... What's more I always see her smiling at any point of day… " He said but with a voice that was similar to Tsuna's voice. He took another bite.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about that. What's your relationship with mama?" Reborn said seriously. Until, the door to the rooftop opened and it startled Tsunyoshi and Reborn. It was Takeshi, Hayato and Enma. They saw Tsunayoshi's crying face and they ran towards him being panicky.

"What's wrong Juudaime?! Who made you cry? I'll beat them up!" Hayato said

"Tsuna!/Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?" Takeshi and Enma said in unison.

Tsunayoshi wiped off his tears and when finally he was certain that his voice was now normal. **(in a deep tone) **He said "I'm okay!" He said but then he clutched his head in pain.

"Ow! D-don't tell me… Ahh!" He cried. He turned his attention to the door that was open, he saw Ryohei and Dokuro. He panicked. He stood up and ran towards the door and down the stairs ignoring them all.

"Sawada?/Bossu?" Ryohei and Dokuro said in unison and confusion **(Hey that rhymed!)**

.

Tsunayoshi ran down the stairs and to the hallways then back to his classroom and put his head on his desk.

.

Back at the rooftop…

"What happened to Sawada to the extreme?" Ryohei asked as he approached the group

"Well, we saw him crying." Takeshi answered

"We all know that you baseball freak!" Hayato shouted. He turned to Dokuro and Ryohei and added "By the way, why did you come together?"

"Well, we happened to go to the same direction that's all. Right?" Ryohei replied and turned to Dokuro who in turn nodded. He turned back to the group and shouted "And it was awkward to the EXTREME!"

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma muttered. Little did they know that Reborn was now gone and went to a corner that was far from the group.

"Hey, Mukuro come out." He said and then Mukuro came out. Dokuro felt that he was here but just shrugged it off since he was at Kokuyo Land, or so she thought.

'Kufufufufufu… You knew? Arcobaleno." Then Mukuro appeared from mist that came out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Since from the start. Hmph… So, you now know about Tsuna huh?" Reborn said

"Yes. And it was quite interesting." He said with his famous smirk

"Are you ever gonna tell anyone?" Reborn replied

"Hm? Absolutely not. I'm not gonna spoil the fun. Well I should be going back to Kokuyo Land. Then Arcobaleno, another time." He said as he disappeared into a mist.

"Yeah…" He replied.

.

When the group came back to the classroom, they saw Tsunayoshi sitting in his desk quietly and when they came up to him and asked what happened he smiled and said it was nothing.

.

The days passed by and it was going smoothly for Tsunayoshi for not being able to be found out. He was enjoying each and every reaction of his classmates. He figured out that his counterpart was a big Dame person but still, had a family.

He was left out during PE:Volleyball but when he did get into a group, the group one mostly because of Tsunayoshi. **(But he didn't use his private part to receive if you know what I mean) **They were dumbfounded. Of course, Dokuro, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Enma were proud but they had suspicions.

It was Friday when Tsunayoshi was walking through the hallways when he bumped into Kyoya falling on his butt.

"What are you doing Sawada Tsunayoshi? Hn? You…" He then took out his tonfas and glared at Tsunayoshi "Who are you?"

Tsunayoshi then thought _This Kyoya-kun… Gotta stay calm._

"What are you talking about Kyoya-kun?" He said.

"Who gave you the right to call me that?" Kyoya said darkening his glare

Tsunayoshi stood up patting his pants from the dirt and glared back but soon disappeared afterwards "Sorry… But I am Sawada Tsunayoshi." He then walked past Kyoya. Kyoya took one glance and glared at him and put away his tonfas and walked in the opposite direction.

"That baby…" He muttered

.

Tsunayoshi walked the empty hallways of Namimori Middle since he was early, thinking.

_That was scary… He's totally different from Kyoya-kun unless he's… Nevermind… I wonder how Kyoya-kun's doing right now. I bet he's being ignored again…_

_._

IN THE OTHER WORLD: HIBARI KYOYA

Hibari sneezed and wiped his nose as he walked the hallways of Namimori.

_Ueeh… Somebody must be talking about me… _

He was bored at home so he came early at school to walk around. He was surprised to see a familiar brunette coming his way but he probably didn't notice that he was there.

"Ah! Tsuna!" He shouted waving at Tsuna smiling. When Tsuna saw him he froze on the spot.

_Hibari-san is smiling. What's more he's calling me Tsuna… Are we that familiar? NO! That's not the point… Eto… It kinda looks disgusting to see Hibari-san smiling happily. Ek._

Hibari came up to Tsuna smiling happily like they've never seen each other for a long time. Although it is true.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said looking at him in horror. Hibari raised a brow "What's wrong Tsuna? Your voice sounds weird. Eh?! Did you just call me Hibari-san?! I told you to call me Kyoya-kun right?" He said waving his hands in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna… Tsuna…" He said.

Tsuna just stared in shock of the parallel world Hibari-san. He stayed there for quite a while until he heard some voices at the back…

* * *

**TOO LONG! Wait for the next chapters ne!**


	5. Tsuna life

**Arigato guzaimasu for the reviews. I'll just answer Mafia's Pride's question.**

**SPOILER! No, he is not weak. He is still the strongest and but rarely fights.**

**And now I present to you Chapter… err… 5!**

* * *

"Tsuna… Tsuna…" Hibari said as he waved his hands in front of Tsuna who just stood there frozen.

_Is this really Hibari-san? The world's gonna end! _Tsuna mentally screamed as his soul came out of his mouth. "Ah! Don't come out!" Hibari panicked waving his soul back into his mouth.

"I told you, stop whining! Tsuna-kun's gonna be here and I know it." A familiar voice said behind them. Hibari stopped waving his hands as looked the people behind Tsuna coming towards their direction. "Ah!"

"But Juudaime is…" A certain silver haired man then raised his head and immediately lightened up "There!"

"Gokudera! Kozato!" Hibari waved at them, directing Tsuna's attention to the people behind them.

_Gokudera, and Kozato… You mean… _Tsuna turned around only to see Gokudera charge at him and hug him to the ground, with Kozato right behind them sighing in relief. Soon after, he pulled Gokudera off of Tsuna and helped Tsuna up. "Welcome back, Tsuna-kun. Why were you absent though these past few days?" He asked while Gokudera was right behind him pouting.

"Ah… Umm… I-uh…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Are you okay Juudaime, your voice sounds a little weird." Gokudera asked with worry. Tsuna then held his head down and after looked at them with serious eyes.

"No. I'm okay." Tsuna said in a deep voice.

* * *

"_Remember Dame-Tsuna, don't speak in a high-pitched tone. Don't stutter. Don't overreact. And most importantly don't do anything stupid or BE stupid."_

* * *

Tsuna remembered that same morning when Reborn threatened with a gun beside his forehead. He shivered at the thought.

"Why were you absent?" Kozato repeated. Tsuna looked at Kozato and did notice a few differences. He was not gloomy. If anything, he would be an average person.

"Just some things Reborn had me do." Tsuna said as he glanced over to Gokudera and back to Kozato.

Kozato sighed as he smiled "Well, welcome back again. Let's go to the classroom." He said as Tsuna nodded and Gokudera followed right behind him. Behind the retreating group, was Hibari just standing there as a cold breeze from outside entered.

"What about me?" He said. He sighed as he huddled in a corner. _I have no prescence…_

Fortunately for him, Tsuna remembered Hibari. "Ah!" Tsuna stopped and turned around and the other two did the same. Tsuna ran back to Hibari who was tracing circles on the ground in a corner. Tsuna sweatdropped at this. _Is this really Hibari-san? He has no prescence!_

"Etto… Hibari-san?" He said that caught the attention of Gokudera and Kozato since he used his high-pitched voice. Hibari paid no attention to the change of voice.

"So I'm 'Hibari-san' now huh? Not Kyoya-kun…"

Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped again while Kozato scoffed. Tsuna snapped out of it as he crouched down with Hibari and said "I'm sorry, Hiba-etto… Kyoya-kun, wanna go back to class with us?" He smiled much to their surprise.

"But I'm not in the same class…" Hibari said. Tsuna chuckled, widening their eyes more.

"Pfft… Then, let's go to the rooftop, school doesn't start for another… (Looks at the clock) hour…" Tsuna inwardly sweatdropped at this. _My parallel self sure does love to study…_

"Ok. Let's go." Hibari stood up and so did Tsuna. Tsuna then went ahead until Kozato called out to him.

"Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna turned around "Yeah?" His eyes big with wonder. Kozato, Gokudera and Hibari squinted their eyes at his brightness. They exchanged glances as they nodded, thinking about how they would approach their boss or the baby for a little talk.

.

* * *

_THIS EARLY MORNING_

**CANON WORLD**

Reborn had asked Shoichi and Spanner to create a device that would allow communication between parallel worlds. With the help of Byakuran of course. Thankfully it was successful and good timing. Why? Reborn contacted the Byakuran of the other world in a video chat, and guess who was there in his house.

**PARALLEL WORLD**

(other world) Reborn had heard of this man who travelled between parallel worlds and thought that he and this man would have some 'get-together', until his TV opened on its own. The man, Byakuran, smirked and said

"Oh, it's from Tsunayoshi-kun's world."

Reborn narrowed his eyes as the screen popped up and saw another him. **(For now, Canon Reborn will be Reborn and Parallel Reborn will be Rebo)**

"Byakuran." Reborn said. He noticed the baby on the screen and both at the same time smirked.

"Damn, you look good." Reborn said to Rebo, who in return smirked "So are you."

Byaku **(Parallel Byakuran) **chuckled as he also saw his other self on the other side of the screen who was busy eating marshmallows.

"So this is the Reborn from this world." Reborn said with curiosity as he scanned each and every inch of Rebo.

"Yeah." Rebo simply replied as he did the same. Rebo heard the red-haired man in glasses beside Reborn say something that made Reborn clear his throat.

"Good timing, Me from the other world. Byakuran told me that this world is just the same as ours except for some personality differences meaning, there is mafia here and Tsuna is Vongola Decimo." Rebo nodded as Reborn continued to talk.

"I know that you know that current Tsuna that is there is our Tsuna and the Tsuna that we have is your Tsuna. So, unless we do something they can't go back." Reborn added. He was about to add more.

"I would like to keep this Tsuna for a while." Rebo interrupted. Reborn smirked.

"So would I. We will finish the machine to return him probably in 2 weeks time. More or less." Rebo nodded again.

"Let's enjoy our Tsuna's shall we?" Reborn smirked with a dark glint on his eyes. Rebo did the same. The people around them, turned blue at the atmosphere as Reborn shut off the video.

Rebo was about to leave Byaku's house but took one last glance at Byaku who waved goodbye and looked to the empty corner and left his house to go back to the Sawada household to wake up Dame-Tsuna to go to school which was very early.

* * *

.

"_Did you get it?" a female voice said. _

"_Hai… Nee-chan. This is what I heard…" a second male voice said as he whispered some things to the first voice._

"_Hou? That explains a lot now. Thank you." The female voice said. A patting sound could be heard. "Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, be prepared… [insert creepy laugh here]" she said._

_._

* * *

**BACK TO TSUNA AND CO.**

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine as he sat at the rooftop listening to his friends surprisingly one was Hibari, ramble on and on about trivial stuff. Gokudera saw Tsuna shiver and stopped his arguments with Kozato.

"Juudaime, is something the matter?" then all attention was directed at Tsuna.

"A-ah… N-no!" Then Tsuna heard a gun click and turned blue. _That damn Reborn… _He cursed inwardly. He regained his composure and looked directly at Gokudera "No, I'm fine."

Then the bell rang indicating that school will start in a few minutes and at the same time, the door to the rooftop opened.

They stared at the person who entered which, was Yamamoto.

Oh right, Tsuna didn't see ever since he came. The last time he saw Yamamoto was the day he arrived at this parallel when he bumped into him. Before Tsuna could've even talked to him, Sasagawa-nii (RYOHEI) pulled him back. Tsuna wondered why.

He was about to light up and wave happily at Yamamoto but refrained from doing so when he heard another gun click.

"Takeshi-kun…" He said as Yamamoto who closed the door behind him. Kozato, Gokudera, and Hibari quickly turned back to Tsuna with surprised faces.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kozato silently hissed

"Juudaime? Did you just call him that?" Gokudera looked at him with widened eyes.

"Tsuna, are you asking for a death wish?" Hibari whispered. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion which they found cute for some reason since for them, he's not usually cute but soon snapped out of it when they heard footsteps behind them. They weakly turned around and saw Yamamoto behind them.

"Oy." He said coldly. Tsuna was surprised and was about to say something but was cut off by Yamamoto.

"Do you-" He was then interrupted by Hibari, Kozato and Gokudera who held Tsuna's head as they stood up and bowed.

"Sorry! We will go back to class now!" They said with the exception of Tsuna who was really confused and screaming in his mind.

_What is happening here? Takeshi-kun can't be that bad._

_._

They dragged Tsuna down the stairs and to their classroom with Hibari going back to his own class.

They panted as Tsuna asked them a question.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he stood up straight. Kozato and Gokudera then started to breath normally as they eyed Tsuna suspiciously.

"You are acting very weird Tsuna-kun." Kozato said with sharp look in his eyes. Tsuna mentally gulped.

"Yeah. Normally you would leave first when Yamamoto is there." Gokudera said also had a sharp look in his eyes but gentler than Kozato's.

"Eh?" Tsuna accidentally slipped out. The look on their eyes got sharper.

"Are you- " Kozato said before he got interrupted by the teacher calling everyone to sit down. It was Math.

Saved by the bell, Tsuna thought. Sadly he needed another bell to save him from Math. Thankfully when he got called up by the teacher, the question he gave was easy, so he got it right.

Kozato and Gokudera looked at Tsuna suspiciously as he got called up and answer the board. It was an easy question but why did Tsuna look troubled? This is not the Tsuna they knew.

.

* * *

From afar on a tree branch, Rebo watched his student do math. He noticed the suspicious glances Kozato and Gokudera were giving him. Reborn smirked.

"So you've noticed." He muttered. He turned to his side and there appeared a girl. "And I know." She said.

"I see, you were there." Rebo said.

"No, it was my big bro- errr… little brother." The girl corrected. She turned to look at Tsuna and she smirked "Wow, no reaction…" she then frowned as a boy appeared beside her and then there she noticed a reaction from Tsuna.

"There you are, Nee-chan." The boy beside the girl said.

.

Tsuna felt a presence but soon shrugged it off.

_Naah… It can't be_

He thought.

.

* * *

Let's go to Hibari's class, who was currently doing Phys, Ed out in the field. He was taking a break as he 'talked' to Sasagawa-nii who was also taking a break. (RYOHEI)

"You know, Tsuna's acting weird." He just mumbled. Sasagawa-nii choked on the water he was drinking.

"You okay?" Hibari turned to look at Sasagawa-nii as he gave him a thumbs up.

Finally stopped choking on the water, Sasagawa-nii said to Hibari "What… made you… think… that?" He said slowly.

Hibari turned to look at the open sky. "I don't know, somehow Tsuna seems like… Not Tsuna."

Sasagawa-nii just gave him a look and turned to sky too as he said. "Yeah… Probably…"

Hibari turned to Sasagawa-nii and looked at him confusion "You saw Tsuna?"

"Err... Something like that."

* * *

**END! If you are wondering, yes, Sasagawa-nii or Ryohei knows about Tsuna's situation. Let's just say that he knows the thing about mafia the best and understands it without overreacting.**

**PREVIEW!**

_Tsuna and company sweatdropped as the two siblings had their moment. He could see flowers everywhere and pink in the background._

_._

"_What?! You're not from our world?! Then, where's our Juudaime?" …_

"_I was just having fun." …_

"_Maa, maa, we'll manage somehow. Right?" …_

"_Yeah…"_

**R&R please!**


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry to keep your hopes up for a new chapter in this story.**

**Just saying that I haven't been able to update weekly in each of my stories and I probably won't be able to because of school that just started. I'm not sure how long my next update will be but I hope that you do not give up on this story. I will still try my best to keep updating weekly (to train myself on how to use time wisely) ****_IF I CAN._**

**MUST READ! If you have read this Author's Note and you also followed one of my other stories, they will have the same message as this.**

**I'm really sorry and I LOVE YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME! Satori-chan is out!**


	7. Chrome and a Message

**First of all, latest chapter in a long time! (Ok, maybe not that long but long enough) Woohoo! A pat in the back for me!**

**Anyways, for Fi Suki Saki-san, to tell the truth I have no idea why I made the Canon people so oblivious and made the non canon guys not-so-oblivious. But thankfully, it's not really related to the plot (If I have one) so it can be ignored. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Going back to the storyline… Oh and the other people, like Haru, Kyoko and whatnot will probably come in the next few chapters **

**PARALLEL WORLD (TSUNAYOSHI'S WORLD)**

It was lunchbreak and everybody in the class dispersed as the bell rang. Kozato and Gokudera approached Tsuna as he went to pick up his bento.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kozato held his bento up. Gokudera was right behind him smiling.

"Huh? Oh okay." Tsuna smiled. He shuddered for some reason as if there was somebody watching him and there was this sense of familiarity that Tsuna can't put his tongue to it. **(Is it the right expression?) **He shrugged it off as they went off to the rooftop to eat their lunch.

.

Joined by Sasagawa-nii and Hibari, they ate their lunch. For Tsuna, it was surprisingly calm and peaceful except for the rambling of Kozato and Gokudera. As he takes a bite out of his bento, he observed the differences of his guardians + friend.

He first looked at Gokudera, he's still overprotective as ever and still calls him Juudaime and refuses to drop the name. From what he heard from a while ago from their arguments, Gokudera had a strong belief for the supernatural; waay stronger than Hayato's.

"That hurt Enma! Like I said, what if? What if Juudaime wasn't here, would you still eat _that _for your bento?! It looks like an UMA's poop!" Gokudera pointed at Kozato's bento which is just chocolate. Kozato hit Gokudera again.

"I like chocolates okay? And if Tsuna-kun didn't come to school today, I would've had to keep up with you and your stupid rambling about him being abducted by things and bouquets would be all over the place!"

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, you idiot!" And maybe, Gokudera doesn't resort to violence.

Tsuna turned to Kozato. Way different, he doesn't seem to be the introverted and gloomy person as he is in Tsuna's world. He saw how Kozato interacted with people and he handled them with ease. Kozato looked like he loves hitting people, example, Gokudera. Although he may be like that, Tsuna knows that he is still kind from the look of Kozato's eyes. Oh and he likes chocolates.

Tsuna turned to Sasagawa-nii, he's also different. No more the EXTREME Ryohei but now that silent, slow-speaking and can understand the situation easily. Sasagawa-nii only watched the two argue with worry as he took a bite from his own bento.

Hibari impacted Tsuna most of all. The scary, demonic prefect that always loves to bite people to death is actually being ignored. Despite being ignored, he smiles. Still, it's creeping the soul out of Tsuna out.

Oh boy, if Kyoya were to meet Hibari right now. Oh, oh, what if Dino met Hibari? Oh that would be so awesome! What kind of person Chiavarone (DINO) would be? … Sorry! Going back to the story,

Tsuna shivered at the thought of Kyoya meeting Hibari or maybe at the sight of all of his different friends. What about his other guardians?

The bell rang, Sasagawa-nii and Hibari went ahead to class and Gokudera and Kozato went inside still arguing about trivial stuff. As Tsuna headed for the door leading down to the staircase, the door closed and locked Tsuna out. He could hear Gokudera and Kozato bang the door.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?!" shouted Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kozato banged. He banged louder "Tsuna-kun back up, I'm gonna break the door down!"

"Wait no! We can't just destroy school property. I have a hairpin just wait. Juudaime please be patient!" Tsuna heard clinking sounds. Probably his hairpin.

"I'll go get Ryohei and Hibari!" Kozato said as he ran down the stairs.

"You don't have to! Go back to class and I'll get myself out of here." Tsuna said from the other side of the door. There was silence but was broken until clinking sounds were heard again.

"All the more reason we should help you Juudaime since you're being so considerate." Gokudera said. Tsuna sighed. He's gonna be stuck there alone. Wait, scratch that, he's not alone.

"Fufu…" A cutesy female voice chuckled. Tsuna turned around only to see mist filling the rooftop and a silhouette of a rather short girl.

"C-Chrome!" Tsuna said.

"The pineapple b**** is here? Don't worry Juudaime I'll get you out of here as soon as I can!" Gokudera cursed under his breath as he desperately clinked his hairpin inside the keyhole trying to open the door.

.

"My oh, my… Why if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun." Chrome thought _"Chrome!? She smirked! Tsuna you idiot, it's a freaking parallel world have you forgotten that?!" _Tsuna stared at Chrome speechless as he mentally pulled on his hair.

"Or should I say, Dame-Tsuna?" Chrome smirked, amused by the surprised reaction Tsuna made.

"Dame-Tsuna? Why you pineapple, Juudaime is not dame!" Gokudera said through the door. Clinking sounds could still be heard.

"H-how did you know that?" Tsuna said. Chrome replied him with a 'fufufu' She held out a hand to the side smiling.

"Him." Then mist filled the rooftop once more showing a shorter boy with a similar pineapple hairstyle. Tsuna shivered.

"_This feeling… Can't it be?" _

You guessed right! It was Rokudo. Although slightly shorter! But unlike the Mukuro we know, who is very sadistic and has that creepy but cool smirk, this Mukuro hid behind Chrome.

"Mou… What is it Muku-chan?" Chrome pouted. Tsuna found this quite cute he turned to her side where there's a tiny Rokudo peeking out of her side.

"_Muku-chan?!"_

Chrome pouting and a tiny Mukuro! So cute! Tsuna was enjoying the cute sight until the door opened showing four teens.

"Hey! You better didn't do anything to Tsuna-kun!" Kozato shouted going in front of Tsuna. Kozato then got a bat out of nowhere and pulled into a defensive stance.

"Eh?! Enma-kun please do-"

"Wait just a minute you stupid delinquent!" Gokudera went in front of them to face Kozato.

"_Delinquent? Enma-kun is a delinquent. I thought Gokudera would be one. Well, this is a parallel world, nothing can surprise me now. Hopefully…" _Tsuna thought.

"Let me handle this." Gokudera turned to face Chrome who was also in a defensive stance beside the tiny Rokudo.

"Hoh? Gokudera-kun is it?" Chrome smirked. The tiny Rokudo jerked back behind the girl. Chrome slowly created a trident out of mist. Gokudera flinched.

"You-… You do know what I'm gonna do right?" Gokudera said with a hint of threat in his voice.

Chrome stepped back one foot and leaned forward "Fufu… Yes and I'm not gonna have you a chance to." She charged at him but then a tonfa met the trident.

"Hibari!"

"Ah… Um… Why don't we all get along?" Hibari forced a cracked a smile. The trident and tonfa shook as both put pressure into it. Chrome smirked "Heh. Skylark-chan, how's your life being a phantom?(no prescence)" **(Hehe… I was so tempted to put 'being a Kuroko?' Watch Kuroko no Basuke!) **

That hit a bullseye to Hibari's chest. He let go of his tonfa and fell down into a depression. Chrome giggled and then continued charging at Gokudera. Gokudera then shouted "STOP!"

Chrome did stop.

"Thank you! Unfortunately for you, I am going to do it." Gokudera said with serious eyes. Chrome shrugged but Rokudo suddenly went in front of Gokudera and spread his arms out wide.

"Ugh…"

"I prefer it that you put down your trident." Chrome lazily threw it away and pulled Rokudo to herself. "And let's talk. First of all, could you tell me the reason why you would just interrupt our life and target Juudaime?"

Chrome looked at Rokudo then back to Gokudera. "No particular reason. Fufufufufufufu…"

"Listen you, pineapple woman! I demand to know why! Especially the reason why you called Juudaime dame." Gokudera said beind ticked off.

Chrome took a glance at Tsuna who, she could tell, was sweating on the inside then to Sasagawa-nii who was waving his hand just behind the group. She smirked, making Tsuna afraid of his identity being found out.

"Well, actually your Tsuna is-" Before she could say more Tsuna interrupted her.

"Hayato-kun. Kyoya-kun. Enma-kun. Chrome." He said with serious tone. All heads turned to his side only to see an 'enraging' Tsuna. He turned his back on them and started walking towards the door until Rokudo went in front of him. Tsuna looked at Rokudo with monotone eyes while Rokudo with his rather childish and not-creepy eyes and gave him a smile.

The company behind Tsuna except for Sasagawa-nii, looked at the child with worry. They all knew how 'Tsunayoshi' or Tsuna was really bad with kids. They knew that Tsunayoshi loved them but they all ran away from him after getting a glare only to be replaced with hurt when they turned their backs on him.

What happened next was beyond their imagination. Tsuna smiled the brightest smile they could ever see and patted the little boy's head. Rokudo's face lightened up and ran towards Chrome who whispered something in her ear. Chrome's face also lit up and carried him and tossed him to the air, up and down.

"Yay for Muku-chan!" Chrome hugged Rokudo who hugged her back. Tsuna and company sweatdropped as the siblings had their moment. They could see flower petals everywhere and pink in the background.

"Fufufu… Arigato, Tsuna-kun!" Chrome put the boy down and walked towards Tsuna and kissed him on the cheek. Earning a blush from everybody.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Juudaime!"

"Sawada…"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna got slightly red but soon disappeared. He touched the cheek where she kissed him and said "You're welcome." _'for whatever that is.' _Tsuna said.

"Fufu….

.

**TSUNA'S WORLD (CANON WORLD)**

"Kufufufufufufukuhahahaha! Pfft… Hahaha!…." A certain pineapple haired young man chuckled as a slightly shorter girl looked at him with worry. In a certain parallel world that is.

"Mukuro-sama, are you okay?" Dokuro said. Mukuro finally stopped laughing and wiped the tear that was coming out of his eye. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, but those faces were so priceless!" Mukuro said.

"I mean just look at that!" he pointed towards an illusion showing the faces of Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Dokuro and Enma. They had shocked faces while Tsunayoshi was on the side smirking a bit. Dokuro blushed as she looked at herself in the illusion-picture, but held a laugh looking at the other faces.

"Maybe I'll send this to Tsunayoshi-kun (Tsuna) if he still has his cell." Mukuro pushed buttons in his cellphone with the picture of shocked expressions.

* * *

_From: Mukuro_

_To: Tsunayoshi-kun_

_Subject: Kufufu_

_ Shocked to see your guardians like this? [insert photo here]_

_END_

* * *

"But of course, he's in a parallel world, that won't be possi… ble…" Mukuro said just as after he pressed send expecting to see, '_Message cannot be sent' _but rather _'Message sent' _

"You can send messages to other people in the parallel world?" Chrome asked as she looked over to Mukuro's cellphone.

**END**

**Finally, I'm done! Next chapter will be a flashback on how Mukuro got those priceless expressions. You know what? It seems that my range in writing fanfictions has gone higher. From once was 1, 000 words now, barely 2, 000 almost every time! I don't know if that's good or bad but I deserve a pat in the back! (*pat*pat)**

**I hope you loved this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Oh and I couldn't put in the other part of the preview from last chapter since it would be too long. Well, for me anyways. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! And I might be able to update faster!**


	8. Unrevealed

**Sorry for the long wait! I've finally thought of a storyline… Somewhat, it's blurry so I will have to make it clearer through time. Man, I should really use my time more. Anyways, for this chapter, we will focus on Tsunayoshi and company. **

"Baby." Kyoya growled. Reborn drank his espresso as he hung out at the Disciplinary Committee's room. He turned to Kyoya.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi?" It was rare for the skylark to ask about the little herbivore but when he saw the brunette that morning, he knew that it wasn't him.

"Hm? So you've noticed huh." Reborn sipped his espresso. "He's in another world and that world's Tsuna is the Tsuna that you saw." Reborn had no reason to say a lie.

Silence was in the air until the prefect finally smirked and walked towards the door. A different person huh? If he's the parallel version of the herbivore, he must be a carnivore. When Reborn asked him where he was going. He replied.

"…To bite a certain someone to death." And with that he left Reborn to finish his espresso.

**WITH TSUNAYOSHI**

Tsunayoshi entered his empty classroom. No one was still in there. It's not that surprising since he was a _bit _early for class. He waited for a few minutes as he thought about this world.

His world was less crazy than this world. Back in his world, he did think of a possibility of going to another parallel world after Rebo (Reborn) said that anywhere in any parallel worlds out there, he will be always the greatest hitman in that world and somehow he would be tormenting the brunette; he didn't think that it will really happen.

Parallel worlds; he knew that they will be different from his own world. But when the whole thing happened, he wasn't really ready to see his mom smile. It hurt him to think that it wasn't really _his _mom but rather his parallel self's mother. Nor was he prepared to hear his father's name again after he _left _them. He hated his father for that. Only that.

He was glad that his friends were there. Despite his other self being no good, (as stated by Reborn) his friends accepted him and Tsunayoshi was darn proud about that although, there were still some differences.

All of the personalities were switched around, maybe not Reborn and Hayato. Ok, Hayato's personality is a little bit switched.

Just before he could list down in his mind the differences, his thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. There stood Hibari Kyoya who suddenly lunged at him.

Tsunayoshi jumped from his seat. He did not expect that from the raven-haired teen. When he got a good glimpse of him, he saw him smirking. Why?

"Kyo- Hibari-san why are you doing this?" He said. Kyoya swung his tonfa to the right only to be blocked by Tsunayoshi.

"I just want to bite you to death. Parallel herbivore." He said as he swung his tonfas left and right only to be dodged or blocked by him.

Tsunayoshi saw that he knew that he was from a parallel world; well, not surprising; this is Kyoya.

Neither one of them were using even half of their power as they fought in the classroom as they carefully avoided any harm to the school property. Well, Tsunayoshi was anyways.

The fight was interrupted when they heard a faint footstep outside the classroom. They stopped and looked at the door and waited until it was opened by familiar person. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched.

"Kufufufu… Having fun are we? Ne, skylark-kun?" His gaze turned to Tsunayoshi and gave him a creepy grin.

"_Adult Mukuro. They don't have a kid? Well, in exchange they do have an annoying cow." _Tsunayoshi thought not wavering in the slightest at his grin. Mukuro 'kufufu'ed again.

"Rokudo Mukuro…" Kyoya growled as he changed his target. Tonfa met a trident. Just like Kyoya and Tsunayoshi earlier, they traded blows.

"What a familiar sight." Tsunayoshi said as he watched. They were interrupted once more by a loud laugh. They stood still.

.

"And you know what? That girl was so cute!"

"You idiot, you should've asked for her number."

.

Students were now coming in for school; Kyoya grunted and hid his tonfas to start his 'biting session' he turned to towards the door not before saying,

"We will continue this another time. Oh and parallel herbivore," Tsunayoshi looked at the prefect "I will bite you to death for harming school property."

Kyoya wasn't satisfied with their fight. He had to vent his irritation to those who were disturbing the peace of Namimori.

"_Oh sure, blame it all on me when _you _did that." _Tsunayoshi said in his thoughts. He almost forgot about the pineapple man until he 'kufufu'ed again.

"I must be going now, I have something to do. Oh? I hear Chrome…" Tsunayoshi flinched while Mukuro continued "…coming in."

"What?"

"Bossu?" The door opened to reveal Dokuro. Mukuro was nowhere in sight. "I thought Mukuro-sama was here. Did you see him?"

Tsunayoshi couldn't move. His head started to ache. He closed his eyes in pain as some of his memories started flowing…

* * *

"_Nee-chan!" shouted a small bloody Rokudo. He ran towards his sister as his small body started to change with mist covering him. Out from the mist, an older Rokudo came out. He was about to touch the girl who was clutching her head in pain._

"_Don't come any closer! It's their entire fault!" She shouted. Gokudera was on the ground behind Tsunayoshi who couldn't do anything about the girl who was in pain. Hibari was right behind them leaning on a door as he held his right arm that was bleeding. Yamamoto was out of commission. They were all exhausted and beat up by their earlier fight there at Kokuyo Land. Rebo sat there ready to do something if the situation gets too out of hand._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun didn't do anything Chrome." He spoke. His voice was different, it was now deeper. _

"_He hurt you! Blame _them _for this!" Chrome shouted again. Rokudo knew very well what she was talking about. His hands hovered over his right eye and touched the eyelid gently. Suddenly, Chrome's eyepatch came off and instead of a hollow like what our Dokuro has, a yellow eye, much like of a snake was there._

"_Chrome! Wait!" Rokudo tried to reach for her eyepatch but he was pushed back. Chrome stood up and pointed her trident at Tsunayoshi. _

"_Pineapple b****… How dare y-you point…" Gokudera said. Hibari immediately got out his tonfas despite his injury. His leg also bled that caused him to limp._

"_D-don't come any close to Tsuna…" His hands shook as he raised his tonfa._

_As Chrome also limped towards Tsunayoshi with her trident still pointed at him, Rebo was about to jump until…_

"_Chrome…" Tsunayoshi said. Suddenly he was engulfed by mist flames. _

"_Juudaime!"_

"_Tsuna!"_

"_Aho-Tsuna!"_

"_Chrome!"_

* * *

Tsunayoshi shivered, he didn't want to think about it. When he opened his eyes, he saw a big purple eye looking at him. "Are you okay, Bossu? You've been weird all week."

He trembled as he continued to look at the purple-haired girl longer. His head hurt as he shut his eyes once more. Dokuro noticed this.

"Bossu?" Her voice filled with worry.

"_It's not her. She's different. Besides Chrome didn't mean it…" _He slowly opened his eyes and the pain was still there but tolerable.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Three teens came in the classroom waving as they did to Tsunayoshi. Their cheerful gaze turned serious when they saw the pain in him. Them being them, they worried over Tsunayoshi while he let the corners of his lips curve up. Glad that the pain was gone and that he was sure that his parallel self had great friends. He still liked the company of his own friends though. All this difference is too much for him although he was having a bit of fun.

The lunch bell rang as some students left the classroom and some stayed. Tsunayoshi and group went to the rooftop to eat lunch.

"I forgot my lunch…" Dokuro said.

A familiar laugh rang in their ears as a familiar figure. There appeared Mukuro holding out a bento.

"I have it here dear Chrome." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-sama…"

Tsunayoshi's ears perked up. –sama? Maybe 'Muku-chan' was too much. He never really bothered to look at the differences of his pineapple friends.

He turned to Mukuro. He certainly wasn't a kid. He was slightly grateful since he was bad at kids. Kids always run away after getting his glare. (Fortunately for Tsunayoshi, there was one calf that didn't even waver in front of him) Mukuro was an adult; Rokudo can turn into a teen, if he wants to since it is his true form that he rarely shows except for when things get too serious or when Chrome has a hard time doing something. The Mukuro here seems to be a proud and sadistic person. Different from the person who really looks up to his sister so much that he would become the little brother instead of being the older. If anything, this Mukuro is similar to Chrome.

He turned to Dokuro, can be almost seen as Rokudo but older and feminine. Unlike Chrome, Dokuro is shy, gentle, and a person without the 'fufu's.

"Haha! They're almost like brother and sister!"

Tsunayoshi had to raise a brow at this. They're not siblings? O-k…

"Thank you Mukuro-sama." Dokuro bowed. She opened her bento. She was delighted to see a scary skull on top of it. Mukuro noticed this and said "I made it."

"You cook? Mukuro-sama?"

"Rarely but giving you the food is merely an excuse." He turned to look at Tsunayoshi and smiled as he said.

"I just wanted to talk to Tsunayoshi-kun's parallel counterpart."

There was a moment of silence. Confusion was written on Takeshi, Ryohei, Hayato, Enma and Dokuro's face while Tsunayoshi and Mukuro's faces remained unchanged.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys. I'm actually not from this world. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi from another world." Tsunayoshi said smirking with Mukuro joining in.

DOT DOT DOT

And so each and every one of them had their own expressions; Hayato simply widened his eyes in surprise. Takeshi stared into space with his smile not leaving his face. His eyes blinked a few times. Enma spit out his food that landed on Ryohei's extreme face. Dokuro accidentally dropped her food.

And so Mukuro took an illusionary snapshot.

"What?! You're not from our world?! Then, where's our Juudaime?" Hayato exclaimed.

"I was just having fun. The other me is in my world. I was sent here because of I think what you guys call a Ten Bazooka thing." Tsunayoshi continued smirking. "I'll get that cow!" Hayato said.

"Maa, maa, we'll manage somehow. Right?" Takeshi continued his smiling face.

"Yeah! It's still the EXTREME Sawada!" Ryohei shouted.

"Bossu isn't bossu?"

"Kufufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi is still Vongola but he is still different. I actually knew this a long time ago but it would be boring if I just told you straight. But it still got boring in the end, thus making me tell you now."

"You guys…" Tsunayoshi held his head down. Maybe he went a bit too far, do they not like him? Enma noticed this and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Parallel Tsuna-kun, it was just sudden." He smiled and Tsunayoshi replied back with a smile. "How will we get Juudaime back?" Hayato asked. Tsunayoshi felt that pang in his heart that the bomber didn't accept him. He does know that he has to go back but it was like Gokudera rejecting him.

"We have a machine that will be ready in 2 weeks." A voice said. They all looked around except for Tsunayoshi and Mukuro. Suddenly Reborn appeared out of nowhere and rested on Tsunayoshi's head.

"Hmm… Your head is not as soft." He mumbled.

"Is Juudaime doing alright?" Hayato asked. Reborn nodded. "Of course he's okay, he's with handsome ol' me." Tsunayoshi sweatdropped.

Mukuro kufufued one last time before disappearing.

Then the lunch bell rang, they picked up their lunches and proceeded down from the rooftop. Hayato didn't say a single word to Tsunayoshi while the others were bombarding him with questions. Tsunayoshi could only force a smile, a bit thankful that they weren't ignoring him but sad that Hayato did.

**SKIP TO AFTERSCHOOL: Previously…**

"You can send messages to other people in the parallel world?" Dokuro asked as she looked over Mukuro's shoulder.

**PARALLEL WORLD**

Tsuna's phone vibrated in his bag but he didn't notice it. He just finished school and now were walking with Kozato and Gokudera. Kozato looked at him suspiciously as he said. "Hey! Let's go to the zoo!"

As if on magic, Hibari appeared. "Yeah we should!"

Gokudera froze and turned to glare at Kozato. _'What the heck are you doing?'_

Tsuna smiled at them. "Ok!" The three teens blinked a few times until Kozato started to produce sweat all over his body. Gokudera groaned. Hibari cheered. It was now Tsuna's turn to blink a few times.

Kozato held his palm against his forehead _'I hope I don't regret this…'_

**OWARI! Sorry it was a bit rushed in the end. Anyways, I hope you liked it and RnR please! Sorry for the not so funny chapter. S****tay tuned for the next chapter ne!**


End file.
